


Am I Broken? (Put Me Back Together)

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Dallon, Asexual Character, Asexual Dallon, Other, Sexuality Descovery, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: A Math class helps Mr Weekes discover his sexuality.





	Am I Broken? (Put Me Back Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story: “Right, so today in class my math teacher, a human who is taller than our door and probably more awkward than it, casually mentioned how he isn’t married and he never really felt attraction to any gender. So a pan girl in my class puts her hand up and asks if he was Asexual. One confused state and three queer people explanations later... HE WAS BEYOND EXCITED TO FIND OUT THAT HE WAS VALID AND SEEN AS AN ACTUAL HUMAN TO THE LGBT COMMUNITY. I shit you not. My way to tall, way to smart and way too dorky and way too awkward maths teacher lived his entire life thinking he was strange and abnormal for not feeling any attraction to anyone. And a class of insane grade elevens changed that.”

“I’ll be covering your class today,” The tall teacher who walked in was not one of their usual subs, Brendon knew that. This new teacher was tall, lanky, and awkward. He ducked his head a little as he walked through the door, and his knees bent inwards slightly. His light brown hair stuck up as if he spent a lot of time running his hand through it, and his bright blue eyes surveyed the class like he was scared they would eat him alive. “Miss... Colby? Is starting her maternity leave, so you’re stuck with me for the next month or so.”

The girl sat beside Brendon stuck her hand up, and the teacher nodded to her. “She’s not Miss Colby anymore, she got married. She’s Mrs Way now.”

He gave another nod in response, “Thank you, uhh-“

“Nicole.” The girl supplied.

“Yes, thank you Nicole. Anyone feel free to remind me, I have a feeling I’ll mess that up quite a lot. Now,” He clapped his hands together once, “I checked the plan, and it seems you’re all a bit ahead of where you should be, which is great, because it means I can spend this lesson getting to know you all. So, I’ll go first, and then you can write some similar information down, I’ll collect the sheets, and try to get to know you. Sound good?”

Brendon nodded along with the rest of the class, this was better than doing math.

“Right,” he turned to face the board and pulled the cap off the pen, writing as he spoke, “I’m Mr Weekes, I’m 29, I live alone, I like 80’s music and glittery clothes,” a few people laughed a little and Mr Weekes said, “I’m serious,” before continuing, “I used to play in a band, I like cats more than dogs, and I eat far more ice cream than I should.” He turned back to face them, “See, not too difficult. Just write some stuff about yourself, as long as it’s appropriate.”

Brendon started writing, but got distracted when Sarah, one of the girls Brendon knew from the GSA meetings, asked the teacher, “If you live alone, are you not seeing anyone sir?” Her girlfriend, Breezy, smacked her arm and scolded her for asking inappropriate questions, but Mr Weekes just laughed quietly.

“No, I’m not seeing anyone,” He shrugged, “I’m not really interested.”

“Are you aromantic?”  Sarah asked, and Brendon remembered she was the pansexual girl, who knew all the terms and helped the younger kids figure themselves out.

Mr Weekes looked a little confused, “I’m afraid I don’t know what that means.”

“It’s where you don’t wanna date anyone,” Said Pete Wentz, who had been listening in like Brendon, “One of my boyfriends is asexual. That means he doesn’t wanna have sex.”

A slight nod, and then Mr Weekes said, “Well, I suppose that sounds plausible. I always just thought there was something wrong.”

Finally, Brendon spoke up, “Why don’t you come to the next GSA meeting sir? It’s on Tuesday lunch, in Mr Iero’s room.”

Mr Weekes nodded, smiling a little and looking generally more relaxed, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet to make up for the angst I posted yesterday.


End file.
